The present specification basically relates to the self-organizing networks (SON), and especially to self-organizing network (SON) coordination.
Such SON coordination is specifically applicable in multi-vendor/release networks which are typically organized into multiple domains to be operated and managed. The network elements of the same vendor/release are usually grouped into the same domain or domains so that they can be effectively operated and managed by a network operator. The same principle also applies to heterogeneous networks consisting of multiple radio access technologies (RATs) and multiple cell layers within these RATs, in which network elements of the same RAT/layer may be grouped into the same domain or domains, thus making such SON coordination applicable therein as well.
Due to the above organizational principle, which is applicable e.g. to multi-vendor/release networks and heterogeneous networks, SON functions of the network are located not only in different domains, but also at different levels in the OSS/OAM hierarchy. Namely, some of the SON functions locate at the network elements (NE), some of them locate at the domain managers (DM) or element managers (EM), while the others locate at the network manager (NM).
Such multi-level and multi-domain distribution of SON functions poses challenges to realization of an appropriate and effective SON coordination between these SON functions. In this regard, it is required to enable SON coordination in consideration of cross-level and cross-domain interdependencies (such as dependencies or conflicts) between respective SON functions.
The requirements of such appropriate and effective SON coordination relate to a SON coordination capability between domains, i.e. coordination of a NE/EM/DM-level function in a domain and another NE/EM/DM-level function in another domain, and a SON coordination capability between management levels, i.e. coordination of a NE/EM/DM-level function and a NM-level function.
In particular, at least no cross-level SON coordination capability is currently available in/for present communication systems.
Therefore, there is a need to enable realization of multi-level self-organizing network coordination facilitating an appropriate and effective SON coordination across different management levels and domains.